Evolution
by AwesomeHunter77
Summary: The story of how a small cell species becomes a powerful interstellar empire...And what happens to them in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Space. Cold, dark, no life to be seen.

It was once abandoned by all living things, not even the tiniest organsism.

And then life flourished, and was then, once more, extinguished, over millions of years.

Now a new beginning must start, to claim and conquer, to fight and survive, to thrive.

To become the greatest force in the galaxy.

...

...

...

In the fifth arm of the Milky Way, lies a planet, a large planet, covered in savannahs with small forests, but the plants go uneaten, the oxygen does not change, the planet will soon crush itself in the air, it is called Telken.

But it was not intended for this, so some force, some all powerful being, decided something.

Let's get it going there.

So two meteors in the belt surrounding the star colldided, throwing chunks everywhere, chunks full of things. Small, microscopic, dormant THINGS.

The sun, called Zaway, groaned and burned, a loop of fire leaping out before plunging into the yellow sea once more, before it again appeared as the chunks approached, heading for Telken.

It leapt and the first wave of capsules burned, ashes, nothing.

Many chunks went straight into the star, fueling it for perhaps a few more seconds before it's life ends.

The boiling mass threw out another arm, catching more chunks in it's burning grasp. But one...One was tricky.

It swooped under the arm, and flew away as it was shot out after, but it had gotten away.

The heat woke the things, they were hungry things.

The planet, cold, alone, allowed the meteor, it's atmoshpere tearing it apart to spread life through it's purple colored seas.

The small chunks, burning, searched for relief, many crashed into the water, one did not seem so, it's siblings had already landed.

The Valderwood tree is tough as iron, it's leaves being fragile, and the meteor chunk smashed into it, making a huge dent, the tree groaned and tossed the meteor into the sea nearby, sap running like blood out of the dent.

Life had truly began.

The meteor sank, and sank, to the depths below. Below a reef,\past a drop off, and down, down to the blackness below.

A single creature remained inside, the others he had hitch hiked with had gone, dead with the impact of the tree, their bodies cushioned him.

He saw a crack. A small crack, but a crack none the less, and, with strong jaws, he bit through, tearing the meteorite apart. It's crystaline remains sank to the depths, beyond where life was possible.

And he was alone.

He will be called the Crite.

Two eye like structures on the front of the head scanned the area. He saw crystal-like shapes, floating and colliding with a great noise and rumble, causing the very water to vibrate and send him spinning.

He squeaked and righted himself, then wanted to move, and he took note of a projection on his other end. It was thin and noodle like, and he began to move it, whipping around and pushing him forward.

He took note of his teardrop like shape, front thick, back thin, and his dark tealish-black color, as well.

He squeaked with delight and began swimming, he tried up, but he found himself to weak to break the invisible barrier of the currents, for now.

He heard a tiny groan and felt a pain somewhere in his organelles.

He was hungry.

Biting into the crystals brought about a jawache, and he swam,

He soon found a speck, small and green and floating freely.

He bit on it.

He HATED it!

He spat it back out with a hiss and hurried off.

The Crite was desperately hungry, and he soon found something more promising.

A bit of red, tiny, miniscule chunks fell off and invited him to it with it's scent, he crunched down on it and found the orb to his liking, but it wasn't enough.

He was ravenous for more.

An a group of creatures was good enough for him.

They were small and pink, in the shape of a sausage, four eyes sat on the top of their bodies, and they were currently clustering around a larger version of the nasty plant, eating it to nothing with their small strandlike mouths. They were called Minnos.

He swam slowly, barely flicking his flagella to propel himself quickly and quietly.

A Minno, young, had been kicked from the school, on the bottom of the pecking order, and he saw the Crite.

He swam as quickly as he could past his school and into the darkness.

The Minnos watched, thinking he ran from two shells colliding, but the lack of vibrations made them look around.

Just in time.

They saw big, snapping pincers poised to attack and, squeaking, swam off in all directions, bolting with great speed that seemed impossible.

The Crite matched this and found a Minno who's flagella had been torn from being caught between two colliding shells, it was slow.

It only thought of one thing, it went down.

The Crite stopped a few inches from the change of the current, but the Minno kept going, then it stopped, cringing, making the Crite cock it's front, supposedly it's head, in confusion.

The Minno squealed and began writhing, it's body twisting in all ways before it stopped, and began floating, belly up, back to the Crite.

The cell poked the body with his pincers and judged it a meal, before grabbing it and swimming away, eating behind a shell, down to the torn flagella.

The Crite found a lone Minno, grazing, and he wanted to make the kill this time.

He bolted forth and grabbed the distracted Minno before it could react, but now it did, flailing, screaming for help. It received none.

The Crite loved the taste of the blood, and the Minno finally stopped squirming.

He ate his fill.

It took only a few more Minnos before he was large, and they were small, his jaws could clamp around them and send them to his body in one bite.

The size was like a T-Rex to a human.

He needed better food.

A faint shadow passing above made him look up.

There was food up there.

Determined, the cell swam upwards, and the current fought him, roared and shoved, but he broke through the barrier.

There were Minnos here, and they too were small, they had hatched at this level while their bretheren scrambled for food below.

But threats lived here.

A hiss broke the air and Crite turned, seeing another cell, like him but also not.

It was gold, a red stripe sat on it's back and front, and it's eyes were big, dialated, souless almost. The species is called Goldy.

Three flagella sat it's rear, and three more on each side, and the jaws, wide open, snapped shut, a threat display.

The Crite let out a sort of hiss and snapped its jaws, and the Goldy charged, with surprising speed.

The Crite moved out of the way in time, before bolting back as it shot past, grabbing it's mid-section in his jaws.

It screeched and tore out of the Crite's grasp, bleeding into the water.

It shot forward and grabbed the Crite, shaking it left and right, and tearing it almost litterally apart.

The Crite saw something approaching, big, dark colored, growing ever larger.

The Goldy, hissing, made a slow approach to the Crite, who swam behind a crystal.

The Goldy screeched and launched it's attack, it rounded the corner and prepared the fatal bite.

But it did not come to the Crite.

The large black mass was a Chomper, a bulky cell with six eyes toward the front, it's three flagella slowly propelling it along.

The Goldy was caught in it's large jaws, squealing and squirming, but one crushing bite and all that was left was a cloud of blood that the Chomper dispersed with it's body.

The Crite slowly swam on.

He caught one of the Minnos and ate, then another. Small bits of meat to his mass compared to them.

He then saw a new cell.

The Pokey, a rotund herbivore with two spikes on it's 'head'.

He began stalking it, about to attack, when the exact same Chomper that saved him from the Goldy appeared from the gloom, taking the Pokey by surprise but still catching it.

A horrendous crunch was involved in the cell's death and the Chomper swam on.

All that was left was a spike, which the Crite investigate, prodding the side before grabbing it and breaking it in half, then eating the two pieces of bone. The only bones on these organisms.

Then he felt something. Longing. His time had come to procreate.

He let out a long chirp and listened, before it was answered, and he saw the owner in the distance.

At once, the two dahsed for each other, spun around, and finally faced each other.

Another Crite, slightly smaller, hovered there, staring at our hero.

It all happened at once, a small mating dance, the act of procreation, and the female was pregnant.

Being simple organisms, the egg only took a minute to develop and be laid.

The parents swam off together, and were never seen again.

The egg cracked two days later, a peep coming from inside, and an eye peered into the gloom from inside.

The cell finally pushed it's prison apart and examined itself. It had become thinner, streamlined, still a dark teal but now with light green spots, mint colored, almost, and two more flagella accompanied the first.

The Crite had evolved.

Our new hero sped forth, his flagella propelling him just SLIGHTLY faster, and he watched a school of Pokey.

Another Crite, almost exactly the same as him, charged from nowhere, hissing and biting.

The Pokey's stood their ground like a herd of buffalo, and the one the Crite targeted swung it's head.

A cloud of blood filled the air and the Crite's body was still, slowly swinging with the current.

The Pokeys swam on, and the Crite, not one to waste food, did the only thing he thought to do.

He grabbed the other Crite's body and ate. The weak died to feed the strong.

The Crite swam on, ever hungry, and found a Goldy happily eating a Pokey.

The Goldy did not see, did not hear the Crite, and soon payed the price.

It screamed as it felt the blood run from it's body out of it's 'neck'. And writhed out of the grip of the Crite.

The Crite attacked again, grabbing the Goldy's midsection and severing the top and bottom, before gorging on it and then ate the somewhat hollowed out Pokey.

And he found himself big.

He looked upwards to where Chompers were frequenting between currents, coming down for easy meals then going back up to eat more satisfying prey.

The Crite joined them.

He broke the current barrier and instantly found prey all over.

And yet more threats.

Almost at once, he was almost stabbed by a Spiked Shyster, defending his harem of females and the young.

This behavior confused the Crite, and he swam off quickly.

The male Shyster snorted and joined his females in grazing, crushing the plants.

He heard a squeal and looked around, only to see one of his children bleeding and being carried off by the Crite.

He gave chase, but two crystals collided in front of him, sending him flying backwards and dizzying him.

The Crite ate the child, the stubs of it's growing horns just barely prominent.

He continued on when he saw something, a Grubby, a large, slow, defensless cell, shaking around and screaming before dying.

A creature burst out of the stomach, a baby Chomper, and the Crite instantly ate the young.

But there were plenty more, they began swarming out, trying to get away from the predator while he feasted on the larvae, before turing to the hollowed out Grubby, eating it as well.

The young returned for scraps as the Crite left, and the larger Chompers began eating their siblings. Out of every thirty Chompers, two made it to adulthood, but one female could lay a thousand eggs at a time.

The Crite soon saw a female, and his jaw would drop if it didn't face sideways, and his pupils expanded...a lot.

And she was being attacked by two Chompers, cornered against a shell.

The Crite saw this and charged forward, biting into the back of a Chomper, but the creature's membrane was thick and round, and shook the Crite off before the two turned to the attempted savior.

_**Fwoosh.**_

The cells looked around.

_**FWOOSH.**_

The Chompers approached the Crite again, thinking it a current smashing crystals into eachother.

_**SCREEEEE!**_

The unmistakable noise of a screech forced the Chompers to look to their left.

A pair of giant jaws crushed them both into a pulp, and threw them into the giant body of the Booster.

The female Crite squeaked and rushed over to our hero, shaking and pressed up against him.

A few days later, and ten eggs were layed in a bubble, and the parents swam off to deposit the rest of the eggs in their respective nests.

The babies hatched, each had different traits.

Our hero was born with two bumps near his jaws, the beginning of spikes. And it was an instant battle.

A Grubby had been put in the bubble through a long and strenuous process to feed the victor.

The Crites were instantly fighting eachother, to eat their siblings to gain strength.

Our hero rammed his blind brother, who had five flagella, and tore him in half, and ate.

One of his sisters, designed exactly like their parents, charged him, but found her mid section torn open by the growing spikes on each side of the jaw.

It came down to our Hero and his twin.

The two charged eachother, and the spikes, which had quicjly grown a decent size, clashed with eachother, and there was quickly a snap.

The other's tusks floated to the bottom of the bubble before our Hero bit into his twin and tore him apart.

He ate the Grubby then popped the bubble he was in, the remnants of the bloddy battle sinking to the depths.

He swam into the world and directly up, to the next level. He saw light where is parents, and grandparents, had not.

The Booster that brought his parents together charge from behind a crystal, and the Crite dodged before charging and sinking his spikes into the Booster, a latch while he ate the cell alive.

The Booster began swimming frantically, causing a whole panic to all the cells before it finally fell limp and floated, the Crite like a parasite as it fed.

The Booster was soon dead and the Crite swam on.

His children, and his children's children, and so on, remained single-celled for many a generation.

But the last step to becoming multi-celled was at last obtained.

The Snorf is the first vertebrate the Crite has ever encountered, they hardly move their bodies at all.

The Crite have evolved a proboscis, for which to suck the life out of their prey and leave the empty carcasses, and the Snorf is a large source of nutrition.

The Crites came from everywhere, the carnivore could hardly piece together what was happening, but soon, a stinging sensation overcame it and it felt dry, weak, as it's blood and insides were eaten.

Then, the Crites had gone from this level in a generation.

They had evovled to the open seas.

The Crite were now swimming reptiles, two fins adorned each side, one at the front and one at the back, and they were still thin, a short tail and sort of long, thick neck, their pincers were now fish catching jaws, like a crocodile's but with long teeth, their eyes reptilian and now a purple color to match the sea.

They had hid for generations, slowly becoming a predator of the ocean.

They were now Crish.

Our hero watched a creature that had appeared from the sky into the sea about a million years ago, they were the aquatic version of the now landborne Willosaur, the great bird that had dropped the species in had not been seen since.

It had recently made a kill of a fish and was eating contentedly when he heard the whoosh of the fins suddenly forcing the water, knowing it would have to be dangerous to charge, the Willosaur grabbed the fish and began swimming, porpoise like.

The Crish was quick as well, propelling with it's fins, and keeping pace with the Willosaur around every rock and coral.

But the Crish weren't the worst predator on the reef.

Out from below the Willosaur, out of a large hole, shot a tentacle. The Willosaur screeched and turned, trying to bite the surprisngly leathery tentacle and losing his meal.

A second tentacle rose from the hole and grabbed the Willosaur by the neck, pulling it toward the hole.

The Willosaur, still alive, was dragged in, and a puff of sand, a squeal, and a cloud of blood rose from the hole.

The Crish grabbed the half of the fish and swam away.


	2. Chapter 2

Night brought promise of food and danger. The Crish hid in a small underwater cave as Zaway began to sink behind the horizon.

When darkness fell, the night-vision kicked in, the Crish's eyes turning a faint, otherworldly green.

Then, lights, small yellow lights in the form of the Galg, a small fish that swims forward with two small wing-like fins, their eye lights to keep track of eachother and see in the night while they sucked alien plankton off the rocks. Galg swarmed in the billions, they're sardine sized and they paint the water gold as the moonlight hits them, the night's events would not scratch the always growing population.

The Crish hardly made a noise as he swam slowly forward, then bolted at once, catching two Galg in the first charge in it's jaws, they still swam around in fear, alive, scared, and the Crish swallowed.

He charged again, catching some in his jaws and spearing more on his teeth.

He charged again but instantly swerved at what he saw.

A Kale, a large, slow, strong creature. They were big, long, and whatever they sucked into their mouths was dead. In terms of weight and length, three blue whales. They propelled themselves with a sideways manatee-like tail, two large fins at the front used as rudders to turn. They lacked any sort of tooth of filter in their mouth, because they were fish, any water in their giant mouths were forced out of their gills while the food went down the throat.

It opened it's mouth, and the Galg scattered, but at once, the school was down a thousand, and the Kale moved on, not bothering to continue with the school, larger food was available elsewhere.

The Crish caught some more Galg before swimming elsewhere as well, he smelled something irresistable. Blood.

The source was a Reltle. The only creature so far capable of going on land, but only for a time. This night was special, the females were moving to shore to lay their eggs.

They're like sauropods, long neck and tail with a small head, about the size of a dolphin though, like the Crish. Their fins were somewhat footlike, and they clumsily crawled on land to lay their hard-shelled eggs. This was a reason why Reltles were so numerous, no eggs could be eaten, and the mothers returned to their nests as often as possible before returning to the ocean when the eggs hatched to raise the young. Babies did die, and even the mothers died, sometimes on the beach, or in the shallows just as they were about to get out to open sea, many predators risked the sand for a meal.

This Reltle had been attacked by something, possibly a Herg, basically a sea-rhino. They relied on hearing and scent. They're reptilian, as well, grazing on kelp or algae like the Reltle. They had two horns on the nose and their skull could withstand a hit from a boulder. The Reltle might've tried to sneak some food from the Herg and payed the price, rammed into some coral and receiving cuts everywhere.

The opprotunity was too good, the Crish bolted forward and bit into the long neck, shaking around and tearing the flesh.

The Reltle groaned, bubbly in the water, and swam forward, heading for the shore.

The Crish wouldn't have it and pulled against the Reltle, which jerked back, tearing more skin, and a sickening crack followed.

The Crish dragged it's paralyzed, drowning prey down to the sand below and began eating it alive, but something was watching.

It was the same, but different.

It was a more evolved Crish, the genetic diversity of the species' on this planet means that this isn't a surprise.

This Crish was just slightly more adapted, fins had grown on the end of the tail, four. Two on each side, one on the top, and one on the bottom.

These fins are retractable and allows for greater control in turning and swimming.

Crish are very territorial, especially two males such as these, and our hero stopped eating to face the invader.

The two hissed and charged, but the evolved Crish dodged skillfully and came in from the side, jaws wide open.

It ended like that.

The lesser Crish found his head caught in the other's jaws, the teeth tearing into skin and bone.

He fought away and abandoned this section of the reef, into another danger.

A snort and bellow signaled a Herg, possibly the same one that injured the Reltle, and he'd smelled the blood from the Crish.

It bellowed again and bolted forward, before the Crish could process it from the lost blood, and found two horns in it's stomach.

It roared and squirmed as the Herg continued it's charge, right into a rock, a sickening crunch signaled a broken spine.

The Herg swung it's head until the Crish dislodged, and two Willofish swam up, grabbing the Crish and pulling it away.

The winning Crish roared into the depths and received an answer, he waited.

Females always investigated the males. The territory had to have plenty of prey, and the picky females want gifts, but the picky were strong and could afford to wait, for some time.

The female was indeed strong, scarred, but a victor in many a fight, and birther of many young who had already had their own children, but what she doesn't know was that this male she is investigating stole this territory from one of her grandchildren.

The male followed the female while she swam the thirty square foot territory. She smelled an abundance of prey, there would be enough food to bring up a family.

She found the Reltle enough of a gift and ate the tail before the two mated, a detail that doesn't need to be explained.

Ten months later, and a baby appeared. Two. Three. Three young Crish floated in the water, before their parents pushed them up to the air for their first breath.

The female had raised ten children in her thirty years, she still had another thirty years left to go.

The young Crish were instanly being trained.

First was the training of getting to the surface by themselves, they knew they needed to breathe but they needed to strength to get to the surface.

The parents would help them at first, every time, lower from the surface, until, at last, the babies were swimming from the very bottom of the water to the surface.

There were two males and a female. One of the males was small and had only the fins on the tail on the sides, while his two siblings were larger with tail fins like their father.

He struggled for the surface more than his brother and sister, who would get to the air seconds before he did. He was slower and weaker, and the parents saw this.

One night, a week later, the parents were now teaching the children how to hunt, the planet's two moons, Alpha and Beta, sat in the night sky. Alpha was a piece of a planet in the system that broke off while the system was young, and attracted enough planetoids to become a sphere. The parent planet of Alpha is Deluge, a planet always in an opposite orbit with Telken, and named for it's constant storm of acid rain called the Burning Storm. The planet is, of course, inhospitable. The obvious parenthood of the planet to Alpha is because a large crater the size of Alpha sits on the Northern hemisphere of the planet, where a ring of volcanoes with a fourth the power of a Planet Buster allow lava to seep through from the inside of the planet. It's thought that three more Ring Explosions, where all the volcanoes go off at once, will rupture the core of the planet and destroy it. But these Ring Eruptions are rare and it's not likely.

Beta is a captured asteroid, it's smaller than Alpha but the size of Earth's Texas. This asteroid was going to collide with Telken, but Alpha's gravity slowed it to a near stop, and the rotation of Telken began to put the asteroid in an orbit. Millions of years of blocking comets have formed a cratered sphere of the asteroid. If it collided with Telken, which was at the time when the Crish was still using a flagella to get around, nothing would've survived and Telken would've become Deluge-2, in a sense.

Back to the matter at hand. The parents had devised a cunning, if not cruel scheme, they were leading their children into a trap.

The Crish were far from being the 'top dog' species. No indeed, they were also food for some...far more deadly creatures. Some seemed to come from the very pits of Hell, but these pits were nothing more than the deep ocean crevaces.

The parents watched their children swim about, looking for any type of creature to catch.

But a roar shook the very water and the parents bolted to the inner confines of their territory, with the three siblings looking around for the source.

Out of the deep water, a creature emerged. Large enough to make a meal of even a Kale. It is known as the Sinful Shadow. Only one has ever been documented, this exact same one. It's a pitch black creature, it's eyes glow red with anger and it's maw full of razor teeth let blood flow into the water, it had just eaten.

It looks somewhat like a serpent but with fins, and a large dorsal spine, and it's tail broad like a paddle, it's eyes were large and could see even in the pitch black hundreds of feet down where it lived during the day.

And those two glowing eyes stared right at the Crish.

The three young reptiles only had one thought, get away from the huge, hungry thing!

They bolted and it followed, a roar tore from it's maw and every animal within ten miles went hiding, the three young Crish looking for a place to hide.

The smaller one saw something. Three rings of rocks carved from something into the side of a rock, and many red things that looked like leafy cups sitting around on the rocks.

The young Crish kicked into overdrive. He spread his two tail fins and began swimming with all his might toward the rocks, his siblings following, and the Shadow right behind them.

The Shadow collided witht he first rock ring but slid through, slowing down, but the next two brought it to a stop.

It roared and thrashed. A pain in it's side made it more violent.

These cup things are Speartounges, a creature like a sponge, but they spear their prey with a tongue like structure and spew digestive juices into the captured prey, and suck the life out of the food. They spewed acid and minerals which packed and solidified into these rings. And now their tongues were draining the Shadow.

It roared and grabbed a Speartounge, crushing it in it's massive jaws and tossing it away.

But it didn't take long for the creature to be near death. And, with one great roar, a rock, or something that appeared to be a rock, floated on a current, before dropping as it reached the deep abyss. The Sinful Shadow would return.

The parents were shocked to find all three offspring. They stared at the small one increduously. How did it survive?

They found that what it lacked in strength of the muscle, it had in strength of the mind. As it grew, they found as well that the fins were longer and thinner, except at the end, much like...primitive feet.

And so these were.

The smallest of the triplets watched as the Reltle did yearly. The suicide climb to the sand to lay their eggs. The nests would be raided.

A mother Reltle had just buried her nest, packed down so well it looked as if it had never been dug up. The only sign was a shell, chosen by the mother, no two shells were the same, so that each mother could identify her charge.

The Crish blew a mist of water into the air and swam forward, the sand rose until it broke the water.

The Crish beached himself. Leaving a skid mark behind. He hissed and pulled himself along on his fins. Like a comidical representation of a Viking Warship being pushed by rowers on land. The Crish appeared from behind a rock, showing himself to the Reltles.

The abandoned nest sat on the edge of the colony, and the Reltle took interest in only their own nest. But they warily watched the Crish. This was impossible. They bellowed and snarled, stamping the ground in front of them and swinging their heads. They could handle themselves against a Crish when healthy. The Crish snarled and approached the nest. A nearby Reltle bellowed and pecked at the Crish, which hissed and grabbed at the Reltle's head in it's mouth. The herbivore bellowed and shook free, and kept its distance from the predator.

The Crish huffed and looked at the nest. A light blue shell in the shape of a cone sat atop it. This, the Crish pushed away and into the water.

The Reltles examined the shell as it fell into the water. The mother of the nest that is targeted knew this shell as her own and quickly swam to the beach, while the rest of the Reltles below water continued the graze.

The Reltle bellowed, seeing the familiar dark green of the Crish. But on LAND?!

The Reltle bellowed at this...this HERESY, and charged the predator, which was slow but deadly nontheless.

The Crish heard the challenging bellow and turned to face the herbivore, it's face covered in yolk.

The mother nearly screamed and sweeped its head across the Crish's, dazing it and forcing it onto its side.

The Crish snarled and forced itself back onto its stomach. The Reltle came back to bash the Crish again, but the Crish caught the Reltle's neck in it's jaws and was carried along as well.

The herbivore bellowed. Bellowed for help from its fellow Reltles.

They stared. They considered. They were afraid.

And they would fight.

They bellowed and began to approach.

The Crish whimpered and let go, flopping onto the sand.

The Reltles continued to march for the Crish, which flopped quickly into the water and swam past the aggressing Reltles who had also heard the pleas for help.

Not only the hunters could evolve intelligence on Telken.

This was the first battle of a great war.


	3. Chapter 3

The Landfall. This is the permanent evolution to land. A milestone for any species. The prophets of Valena-4, a civilization which claimed to be the very children of Spode, had seen a vision of four legged, pink and black scaled animals with a pair of pincers and two stalk eyes. They predicted a great empire of these species. One that would literally never end. They would cheat death without trying or wanting to. The Grox knew this as well, and would move to end it before it began. They started it.

They nuked the planet where the species were common, hoping to destroy them, if the planet died along the way, they would not care.

The species of the planet survived the next million years, in fact, they thrived on the genetic mutations, quickly evolving. A four legged insect evolved into a two-legged, furred reptile, with wings like dragons. At the end of their genetic advance. The Crumlox, as they were called, had evolved to be tall. Ten feet tall at the maximum, eight at minimum. They became intelligent quickly, warring with the species who had evolved this intelligence as well. Up until they had taken the whole planet.

Then, they calmed. They would not wage war on each and every species they met. Rather, they formed an alliance: The Great Galactic Alliance.

The three great founding empires had formed this: The Crumlox, the Aquadine, and the Cyther.

The Aquadine are a quadrupedal, two armed plant-mammals, using both solid food and photosynthesis to feed. They're a measly four-feet tall and rather wily. Their eyes are buggy an browed, and their mouths horned and four-jointed, winged like the Crumlox, but feathered.

The Cyther are a tall, blue, striped, reptilian species. Much like a dinosaur, with four fingered paws, and two spikes on the side of the tail tip, and on the tip of the tail, a sharp growth that could spin, allowing for a cutting motion if hit with the tail, making for a good hind defense, not as required, as they are the most advanced and intelligent of the three Great Empires.

You may ask what this has to do with the Crish? Perhaps, they may be the fourth Great Empire?

The Crish had evolved into the Creptile. A quadrupedal, crocodile like creature. They had four clawed paws on the front leg and five clawed paws on the back. Two fins sat on the back, which they used to push them forward in the water, these would be lost, or evolved. It's not known yet.

The Creptiles had once relied on the water, drying out was a problem for them. Now...they felt...weighed down.

They weren't the only ones...

A Creptile lay on the shore, bathing in the sun. It opened an eye about the size of a golf ball, the pupil slitted, and the iris a light green, in contrast to the dark green scales of its back.

The Creptile looked down at the water, just inches away. It hissed and crawled further up the shore, opening the fins on its back to allow more sun in.

That's when it happened.

Many bellows filled the air and the Creptile turned to look at what was happening.

A whole section of ocean writhed and exploded with bubbles and water, all over. The Crish hissed and clammered away.

It turned and stared, it would not go past the grass.

Heads, thick and on a long neck. The Reltles were tired of the water too.

Their legs had become thicker, allowing for more support, no more crawling, they lumbered.

They had not been able to stay under the water for any longer, they would not survive the next milions of years in it.

The Creptile stared at the Reltles. Males, females, and young all clambering for land, when they had, just hours ago, been living their normal life.

What caused this sudden behavioral change is unknown, until now.

One Reltle was lagging, half in the water, half out.

It had been wounded by a creature we knew and have seen before. The Herg had evolved as well. Small herds had already made their way past the beaches, thick creatures. Two horns had been replace with one forced horn, and the rear legs were not very well developed, shorter than the front legs, and harder to move. They were slow, but dangerous.

Hergs never change behaviorally.

The Reltle sensed something, and pulled at itself, trying for safety.

Out of the water came a creature, black as night, eyes red as fire, a sailed back, its fins each had three claws.

All four of them.

The Shadow had beached itself, nearly catching the last Reltle in the herd as well.

It hissed and tossed the Reltle. Ten tons of meat, into the air, and swallowed it whole.

The Creptile stared at the Shadow as it pushed itself into the water, then heard hissing and snarling.

Ten Creptiles had moved onto land. They hissed and stared at the Creptile that had witnessed this.

It too followed the pack.

The Creptile would be scavengers for the next million years, until they could finally be a predator.

The Creptiles had evolved much like an Earth's Postosuchus. Long-legged reptiles with long, crushing jaws, the Creptiles' were a bit more blunt.

They were killers. Efficient killers.

They were solo predators, the exodus from the ocean was a one time deal, until later.

Now we can explain Telken's land.

Three continents dominated the land, arranged in a triangle, each different in their environments.

The first was Creyal. The majority of Crish live here. It's land is dominated with savannahs, associated with forests and a very central mountain. It's name is Creymazaro. It will hold significance later. It sits on the western side of the planet.

The next is Relkle. The majority, not ALL, of the Reltles live here. It is dominated by forests. No mountains.

The third is called Gelfling. Inhabited mainly by a flying species...The Creptiles still had that species on their continent.

One Creptile was watching a flock of a creature called Frunabulax. A sort of lusty mix of a bird and reptile. They can not fly and their claws are dull, but they are bipedal, and despite short, thin arms, are quite strong. The Frunabulax stand at five feet tall, with a brown, downy back and white scaly stomach. Their arms have three joints but curl like a raptors, their legs were long and had four joints, also like a dinosaurs, which ended in three toed, scaled, plated feet(Slasherknight foot). Also there was a strange tail, which ended in a spinning fan like structure, with muscles that were not connected but still received the electric signal. They could spin it at will without any...problems.

A group of them were sitting around some bushes, eating at the fruit. They are omnivores and scavenge off of dead animals as well.

They are called lusty because they have a lifespan much like a humans, and similar mannerisms.

This includes reproductive awareness at a young age.

One male Frunabulax, fourteen Earth years in age, watched a group of young females sitting around their own bush.

The oldest Frunabulax ever seen was ninety, the norm is seventy or eighty, much like humans, so the age of these young ones puts them as just teenagers.

With the manners to show for it.

The male began to crow and flex for the females, showing himself off.

The adults took no notice. They too had began this behavior at that age, and, in fact, had bore eggs at that time as well. It is their nature, careless about reproducing because it comes about anyway, so do it as soon as possible. Plenty of animals would like to eat them.

One young female took interest in the showy male. The one sweet part about this is that the male, just a hatchling himself at the time, was present when the female hatched. They had since been good friends and gotten into trouble and gone on adventures with each other time and again.

It only made sense that a bond had formed. Usually, it's formed instantaneously by a show of good genes, these two had a relationship.

The Creptile would dare not seperate the two young lovers as they moved off and began to let nature take its course. Rather, he watched the rest of the herd.

The matriarch, a graying Frunabulax, was tending to a broken arm, broken by the slightly more intelligent Frunabulaxer. Smaller, but throw rocks and sticks at their enemies, they ambushed the flock just for fun, and a rock smashed the matriarch's bones. Luckily, this intelligent subspecies' sense of fun have dulled their sense of fear to the point where watching other Frunabulaxers get eaten is a joke. They were quickly goign extinct, they hardly knew what reproduction was.

The Creptile snarled and burst from the grass, galloping like a horse, hitting thirty miles an hour.

As mentioned before, Frunabulax have blunt claws, but pack a hell of a punch.

The female had a broken left arm.

She was right-handed.

The Creptile burst through the middle of the herd and tackled the matriarch, pinning her by the broken arm to the ground, but the free, unbroken arm reared and led a bony, four fingered fist (Snatchengrabben hand) into the Creptile's face.

It hissed and went nearly three feet to the side of the Frunabulax, allowing her to get up.

The Creptile hissed and charged again, only to feel a fist in its side.

The young male, hearing the comotion, had abandoned his bonded female to protect the matriarch. The other males had ran to defend the young females left in the open, the older a female got,t he less likely they would be defended.

The Creptile hissed and stared his opposition in the eyes.

He then turned and walked away. Food lay elsewhere.

The young male helped the matriarch up then turned his attention back to his lady in waiting.

The Creptile had to cover his head while laying ontop of a limestone outcropping that night from all the noise.

The next morning. The Creptile woke and sauntered off the rocks. No food last nightm he needed some today.

His blunt snout had a horrible sense of smell, so he relied on sight, hearing was not a reliable sense for another few million years.

He looked up.

Something came down.

A creature, blue as Telken's sky, had swooped in and grabbed onto the Creptile.

It's called a Gelf. A reptilian flyer that normally inhabits Gelfing.

The size of a lion, compared to the tiger sized Creptile, it's significantly smaller, but exchanges that for two raptor feet on the end of it's legs, and an elongated tail lined with flight membranes, which end in a pointed scythe.

Their mouths are long and thin, and filled with hollow teeth meant for pinning.

They are technically quadrupedal, they walk on their wings and feet, as they can not balance on two legs...not yet. They have not evolved to a stance that would allow the balance.

It hissed and poised the stinger for the Creptiles's chest. But the land based predator would not go down so easily and slashed at the Gelf with four sharp claws, slicing a wing open before grabbing the Gelf's neck in its jaws and crushing the throat.

The Gelf was not mature yet, it was only the size of a jaguar. It wished to prove itself to its parents that it could go on its own and hunt like an adult.

It failed to prove it.

The parents searched the whole day for their child, and found it torn nearly in two with most organs and an eye missing, small insects and reptiles feeding on what the Creptile did not.

The parents mourned the whole night before returning to the rookery the next morning at sunrise.

This was the start of a rivalry that would go well into the future.


End file.
